


Changing the past

by Oceanic_stream



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Ogrim loves children, Other, Pancakes, Radiance is trying her best, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, lots of bugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanic_stream/pseuds/Oceanic_stream
Summary: After saving their sibling from the sun goddess's influence, they're now trapped within the Black Egg. Waiting for the unknown future...while also having the Radiance as their company.If there's a chance to go back and stop the infection from happening then they would...and it looks like they're going to get that wish soon.Follow the Ghost of Hallownest and Radiance as they travel through the time of the past in their goal to convince their father, the Pale King, to help stop the infection and mend the relationship between the fluffy moth god and the pale wyrm.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 123
Kudos: 515





	1. The beginning of an avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuup, so this is a thing now
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the character's personality right though
> 
> Muahaha

All is coming to an end. Their purpose of coming here.

_To fulfill their role as a vessel_

_To stop the infection_

_To save their sibling from their demise_

If only the pale king understands that no matter how much he tried to make his creations feel no emotions and having no minds of their own, it cannot be done.

His creations....all love him, deep down and for the knight...they don't want any of this to happen.

The sorrow of this kingdom. Bugs dying and many were mind-controlled by the infections.

* * *

At this very moment, they're being held by heavy chains covered in seals of binding.

They glisten slightly when the knight moves or when they're just standing and for the first time in their life, they felt emotions...pure boredom.

Even though it has only been a few hours after that fight with their sibling.

If this is how their elder sibling spends their time here, then Ghost could understand why they stabbed themself- Okay no, actually they did that because they wanted to be free of the infection and help Ghost get rid of it.

In the back of their mind, they could hear the sound of a being.....a goddess of the sun.

_The fluffiest of moth. The feathery-_

_"I get it, shadow being. Silence your thoughts, it's getting too loud for me",_ The sun goddess said telepathically to the knight as she rests up in her new cage.

It's not going to hold her for long, mark her words

Though it feels different in here than from being in that Pale Wyrm's "pure" vessel or so he thought.

This little shadow...is full of unrestrained emotions and thoughts, like it has a mind of its own.

Ahh, maybe this could be of use to her.

She could infect the mind of this little knight too just like what she did to that last one and so after making up her mind, The radiance focused on the last of her weaken power to slip into the mind of this knight...

But... Something is holding her back

 _"What's this!"_ , The god hollered as she couldn't even penetrate the knight's mind.

 _Don't you recognize it?_ The knight thought out loud to the sun goddess.

The radiance mumbles something under her breath sounds like _"void"_ to the knight, but they weren't so sure if they heard it right.

Then there's silence, no one talk or speak to anyone in this silent chamber.

Minutes turn into hours and hours turn into days.

...

Only the sounds of dust particles falling and clanging of the chains could be heard very quietly.

...

...until the quietness is broken by Radiance.

 _"If only I am free from my confines, I would personally drag you to the deepest, darkest part of dream, little shadow"_ , She huffed before curling up into a ball and pout.

All those years getting trapped really made her lonely, at least this one talks.

_That sounds more like a nightmare to me. I thought dreams are good._ The knight replied jokingly, their head tilted downwards as they feel more and more tired standing up. 

Radiance just rolled her white-tinted eyes.

Joke?

Who knew a lifeless vessel could joke, but this one is not like the others.

 _"Oh please, dreams are good...but if that dream doesn't stand out then it'll be forgotten forever...",_ As she said that, the moth turned silent as her mind drift back to the past.

* * *

The light of the Pale being radiated so bright as he turned all of her children and subjects away.

They all see him as a better leader after he gave them thoughts.

All because he's better and usurps her of her light and kingdom before trapping her in that child of his...

* * *

She zoned out for a while until Ghost repeatedly called her name.

_Radiance? Moth mom? Sun God-_

_"Wait, what did you just call me?",_ The moth asked while feeling like she had just woken from a bad dream

 _Sun Goddess?_ The knight replied before Radiance stopped them again

...

_"No no, before that"_

...

 _Moth mom?_ They said again while this time tilting their head confusingly. What's up with that?

 _"That name...I haven't heard that name since eons ago",_ Her gaze softened as she remembered something of the past...

that really bought back some good memories that were locked in the back of her mind.

Ghost didn't know why they said her name like that, but it feels appropriate since she feels....warm and safe for some reason. 

_Even though she's an evil moth who tried to enslaved everyone to infection-_ That thought got cut off as the feathery moth tries to say something

 _"If...if I could change something in the past, I would accept the fact that even if I hate the Pale Wyrm. I would not want many individuals to die because of me"_ Something sparked within her. A bright light within a light.

Just spreading a small time with the little vessel makes her feel something that she had forgotten while she was in the "rampaging" phase.

Ghost looks surprised. It only took a small-time (few days) for her to open up to them and she felt regretful that she caused all that infection.

Wow, it's very unbelievable. _Almost as unbelievable as having them stopped the infection in under 5 hours,_ which would be impossible.

_Why the change of heart?_

The Radiance paused her thoughts...why did she say that?

 _"Maybe because...who would adore you if there's no one alive?"_

And maybe that's the only reason why she changed her perspective of the infection, but that answer will be stuck with her every time she asked herself "Is it really what she wanted? Is the infection worth it?"

The knight goes silent before saying,

_If I could...I would want our father to love and care for us. Would it change if he didn't need to care for the infection plaguing his citizens?_

Ghost said in his mind sadly as the two sit quietly in the Black Egg once more.

After everything that has happened to them, they feel exhausted.

With a tired nod if their head, they went into a deep slumber.

The radiance seems to go quiet too as she wrapped her feathery wings around the cold knight.

Not that they could feel her, but at least they would feel some...comfort that they're no longer alone in this place.

That and she's no longer driven by the feeling of hatred and need to return.

Almost everyone died, there's no one to follow her anymore.

...

If only they could both wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Bonus**

"Did someone say _nightmare_?" Fire particles started to float around the dark room. Giving off a slight glow of comfort.

As the one and only, Grimm appeared...elegantly!

 _"Oh no"_ The radiance facepalmed at the appearance of Grimm. Her counterpart of dream and nightmare.

The nightmare-being winked at the moth.

"Oh yes!" Grimm purred before offering a cup of hot, red, chilli hot coco.

"I heard you're in need of-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Radiance slapped the hot coco in his face.

And the knight seems to be sleeping soundly even though there's a dispute going on.


	2. Hoo wah?

~ Back in the past ~

Today is the day to find the purest vessel of them all. The one that doesn’t have any emotions, no mind to think and no voice to cry out.

Only one will be his vessel to trap the Radiance and stop the spread of the infection.

The Pale King sigh as he rubbed the spot between his eyes slowly. This is proving to be a difficult task indeed. Why must it be so hard to fulfill just this **_one_** task?

Currently, he’s standing on a metal platform. His feet clanked on the cold surface of the metal, making a metallic sound. The view here is very high up from the almost non-existence ground down below, giving him the sight of all his hard work going into the drain that is _“Abyss”_

It breaks his heart to throw all of his work away, which is quite sad…

 _“Huh? What’s this?”_ , He thought as his eyes catch a glimpse of a white mask climbing up the platform he’s standing at the moment.

The vessel climbed upwards with grace before standing in front of the king. Their eyes are void of any emotions at all, that’s how the Pale King sees it. Their body exerts something akin to tiredness, but that's understandable since it's such a long climb.

The king waited a bit more to see if there's going to be any other vessels that would climb up and prove to him their worth...but so far, there's none.

 _"Well, it looks like out of thousands, millions...(actually he loses count of that) of vessels. Only one survived that fall...hmm"_ The king sigh once more before turning his back away from the Abyss. Only one will suffice.

"Come" He called out to the vessel with two horns with two tiny nubs for each side. Their posture is straight and full of grace.

He only walks for a couple of steps before he heard a small sound of metal tapping. He turned back to the black inkiness that is the Abyss and saw another one climbing up. Their feature is almost the same as the one before it, only their horn is less curve and shorter.

The "pure" vessel stood there and watches as their sibling tries to climb up. If they help the other one, then no doubt the king would throw them down also...

* * *

_"Shadow"_

_..._

_"Ancient enemy"_

_..._

_"Will you wake UP!"_  
  
The knight woke up from their slumber and to their surprise...they're hanging on the ledge for their dear life. _What are they doing here???_

The vessel looked up and saw their other sibling _"Pure"_ , they thought and behind them, they could see...their father with that cold gaze, but in reality, the Pale King is just waiting for the vessel to climb up and that is just his face.

 _"That is what I'm wondering also...",_ The moth mused from the back of their mind before looking down below them. The vast darkness is enough to engulf her light away in a blink of an eye. No warmth and only unwelcoming feeling linger.

The radiance frowned. If the king locked her up in here instead of inside that tiny body consists only of a small portion of void...

She shuddered at the weird, cold feeling in her chest at that thought. 

Oh, wait what? The Radiance is still here with them?

Ghost's hand slipped from the rail and only one of their hand is holding them up.

 _Oh no no, not again_ They thought while panicking. They aren't sure what they're doing here, but if this is the past or some twisted dream, then there's no way for them to make the same mistake again.

But it's so hard. It's like they have no energy left to finish the climb. The Radiance seems to understand the little shadow's situation, so she lends over them her power to give them the final push of strength-

* * *

The Pale King watches as it struggles to climb up with the last of their strength. He tries to push down the feeling of _"come oooooon, you can do it"_ as one of their hand slips from the edge.

He _was_ going to leave the moment he thought that they aren't going to make it, but such a miracle, the little vessel finally climbed up from the edge and fell down to the platform, huffing tiredly.

Well, two is good too.

He waited a bit more for the new vessel to get back on its feet and ready to move. While he's waiting, he glanced over to the "Pure vessel" and at that very moment, their eyes meet each other. It felt like a small connect, but then the king quickly broke it.

 _"There's no need to get attached to it"_ , he thought.

Right after that, the vessel seems ready to walk again. Their body is feeling alright now after that...moment.

"Come, we don't have all day" The pale being said to the two vessels as he walked out of the door and not looking back again. Pure looked at Ghost while Ghost just nodded their head before walking forward, following right beside the older vessel.

 _"Well, this is going to be interesting"_ , The sun goddess chuckled. Maybe she might find something embarrassing about the Pale Wyrm that she could tease him later on.

And with that, the door to the Abyss closes. Never to be open again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Pale King, if you only knew that you're practically inviting the sun into your house


	3. Pale king and White Lady

As they're walking away from the Abyss with their tiny little legs while following their older sibling-

_Goodbye...home_

They take a small glance behind them as the door seems smaller and smaller the more they walk.

The knight wondered why they're here. Could it be that the Radiance is the one to bring them here?

 _"I am not, little shadow",_ the moth said to the knight through their mind. There must be something else that brought them here.

...

Ghost tilted their head down as they're in deep thought. If Pure saw their sibling's strange behaviors, they didn't show it.

 _"Must be...hollow"_ that's the only thought left in Pure's head before shifting away from Ghost.

Being near them makes Pure feel...odd like there's light inside their other sibling, which is impossible.

They're the being of pure darkness, made out of void. There's no light

The walk back to the palace is quiet. Part of it is because only one bug can talk while the other two can't.

But it's alright as the Pale King is used to the silence after working with the void for so long.

About five minutes passed by before they reached the gate to his palace. The king wanted to jump into his bed and get some sleep, but currently, he can't.

No need to have two vessels running around the hallways...wait they can't do that, they're both pure!

Unknowingly, none is pure, but the king didn't know of that yet Outside the gate, the royal guards made out of void stood still as a statue.

You might wonder how they can't be tired. Well, it's because they're made to have to thoughts, no feelings, and no voice...

...

That oddly sounds familiar-

Before that thought could go any farther, there's a sound of footsteps coming his way. The king turned to the sound and was greeted by the sight of his love, White Lady, followed by her followers and personal knight, Dryya. 

"Ah! My love, I did not know you would be out here waiting for my return" The queen humbly slithered to the king.

_"The root has legs?",_ It's a long time since Radiance got locked up, so it's understandable that her memory is a bit foggy.

The knight, on the other hand, doesn't know how to act. Both their mother and father are here together while being... _lovey-dovey_

_"There's no love here-",_ and at that very moment after those words left the moth's mouth. The queen leaned over to her love and give him a small peck on his forehead. 

Her followers giggled and covered their mouths at the cute display of love.

_"I speak too soon",_ she said grumpily while crossing her wings. Who knew that they're a romantic couple.

The king blushes and stuttered, trying to get her off, "M-my root! Stop s-showing such affection in public" 

He then scoots away slowly from her while she advances. The vessels behind him stood still with no emotions on their faces at all...except Ghost.

They hold their hands in front of them and tilted their head at the affections. Well, this is different from what they had in mind.

They thought he's an evil dictator ready to kill his offsprings as his motto is _"No cost too great"_ while doing that pose of his.

But when Ghost looks at the king and queen. It feels like the king is a caring father with his wife...while also running away from her in haste and totally shedding all his grace as he tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can escape from the Queen's grasps-


	4. Time to snoop

Three kisses and one big, **_crushing_** hug later-

The pale king and white lady walk beside each other. His face is covered in tiny kisses. 

Anyone who sees that wouldn't _really_ take the pale king seriously, but alas, he's the king and he's _scarily_ good at acting like a strict, cold, scary, _(you get what I mean)_ leader.

His presence command _respect!_

Behind the king and queen are their supposed "children", followed by the white lady's followers and the pale king's guards.

Inside the white palace is a sight to behold. 

Beautiful white marbles adorned every side of the palace. A pristine bright light from the lumaflies shines from their orb glass.

Servants line up on the sideline and bowed down as their king walked passed them. Some of them even bowed down until their heads touch the floor.

Silver rose thorns overgrown outside of the palace as flocks of masks creature fly around elegantly, making up one the most amazing view anyone has ever laid their eyes on.

The vessels stared ahead with their eyes focus on the task to follow the king and _only_ the king...except Ghost, _again._

The knight looked up at the ceiling, the walls, the floors- everything that catches in their line of sight.

 _Woah, so much different than the one they visit in that guard's dream_ The knight thought as they look around some more.

Ghost looks like a small curious child that the servant behind the regal figures actually wonders if...they's creatures with no emotions at all?

Good thing the king didn't see any of their behaviors. 

Otherwise, it's back to the Abyss for them.

 _"I must say, the wyrm really outdid himself in terms of designing the palace"_ Radiance hummed quietly as she glanced around and drink in the surroundings.

_You should have seen the "path of pain". He really outdid himself with saw blades._

_"..."_

_..._

_"No, thank you"_

* * *

After that little conversation with the sun god, the knight suddenly realized that they're alone...

In the hallway...

With no servants or their sibling, Pure, in their perception...

 _Ah, dang_ the knight mumbled in their head.

 _"I was thinking more of..." you messed up big time", but that works too"_ The radiance chuckled as she looked around...everything is white and so bright.

The one who cleans up this place should get a raise for their job.

Ghost spins around in a circle to get a better look at everything. Then they stopped as they try to recall what the king might have said before they strayed out of their way.

* * *

_"No one is to disturb me while I sleep," The king said to the servants and retreat to his room, but not before kissing his queen a good night._

_She smiled back at her husband and wished him a goodnight's sleep._

_"It looks like I will have to bring you two to my room" The white lady then looked at her two new children- ahem, vessels._

_One is looking at her with their cold eyes. It almost looked lifeless had it not been for its posture of someone trying to impress another bug._

_And the other one...they seem to be in deep thought and for a second, the queen thought she saw a slight glow under all the blank void in their eyes...but it was gone the moment she blinked._

_She might have felt too tired on her journeys back from the Queen's Garden._

_"Come along now dear," She said to them calmly before starting to lead them away._

_Her followers all bowed down before their queen and left so without making a sound._

* * *

_Oh right_

So that's how they got lost. They weren't following their mother and strayed away from her.

 _"What should we do now? If I were you, I would snoop around and find all the pale wyrm's secrets"_ The moth smiled an evil smile before laughing as villains do in cartoons.

_Sure_

_"Of course, I know you're too good for that- wait- really?"_ She looked at her host in surprised as she figured that they the king's child and wouldn't betray him...or something.

 _Not that, but I still wanted to explore some more_ The knight jumped excitedly as they started to walk around aimlessly down the white marble hallway.

_"I knew it"_

Maybe next time Radiance...next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radiance is going to teach the vessel how to be a ninja...soon
> 
> Man, I don't like being sick
> 
> Happy New Year!!! (New year resolution anyone?)


	5. Meeting the four knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost wanders the hallway with Radiance by their side...well. In their head anyways.
> 
> Exploring they go, but oh my don't go too far.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound of their feet tapping against the shiny floor is like a beat of music to the knight’s ears…wait do they even have ears?

Maybe they shouldn’t have questioned something unanswerable.

Everywhere they look is white, white and white. How fancy.

 _“You’ve been saying that for hours,”_ The Radiance said in a bored manner.

Nothing interesting is happening yet. If only there’s something to break out of this loop of boring-ness.

A second after she thought that. Our brave little knight turned around the corner to find one of the great knights of Hallownest, Ogrim.

What an honor!

But it’s not like seeing and greeting him from afar.

No, no.

Ghost bumped into the said knight, not able to stop in time, before falling over and hit the floor on his tiny bottom with a silent “plop”.

Sensing that he had hit someone on accident, Ogrim quickly apologized to that person but then realizing that there’s no one in front of him.

“Huh?” He exclaimed before looking downwards since that person must be smaller than him for him to not noticed someone like that.

Well, it’s certainly a surprise when it’s someone he has never seen before in his time serving the king.

“I apologize for bumping into you small one,” Ogrim said kindly to the small knight and help them up on their feet with a light pull. Ghost almost tripped over but held themselves up at the last moment.

The knight just gave a slight bow with their head as a thank you. As a way to express their gratitude.

It's not like they can feel any emotions…but being with Radiance seems to have something to do with it.

The tall knight hums thoughtfully before saying to the small knight.

“Say, I have never seen you around here before…are you new?”

Ghost nodded their head, while also feeling very excited to see Ogrim again. Even though he looks very different from the future, he’s still Ogrim…but less dung.

“I see…” He looks like he was going to say something else, but the sound of his knightly friend calling brought him out of his thought.

“Oh, it seems I have to go now. Nice meeting you strange child” He boasts out his famous laugh before walking in another direction of where Ghost is going.

…

 _“You’re going to follow him, aren’t you?”_ The Radiance said knowingly.

The small creature seems to have a knack for exploring the unknown…and getting into trouble.

Ghost didn’t say anything because they already know that she knows.

* * *

Ogrim thinks that the tiny creature is very odd. Why would they walk around the palace without any place in mind?

Usually, there’s only servants, knights, and winged creatures flying around, one of the king’s invention it seems.

So where does that child fit in this?

As he and his friends are now in the training room, where all the knights trained here to get better at sword fighting or a friendly spar. Hegemol and Dryya are having a friendly spar right now.

The only one left sitting on the sideline is Isma since Ze'mer is on a secret mission, traveling down the Fungal Waste.

Isma seems to notice the beetle’s silence and decided to point that out.

“Ogrim, what is on your mind? You’re quieter than usual” She said worriedly. It’s not like Ogrim to be so quiet and she’s just curious what’s going on inside his head.

“Well, this curious little child is wandering the palace and I thought that it was out of the ordinary” He replied to Isma as both of them sat down to watch the two combaters taking turns with their weapon.

The clanging sound of the weapon and constant yelling as they unleash their attacks made the place very lively. Even though there are only four bugs in the room.

“How curious indeed” She hummed as she thought about what he said.

Then she remembered something and said to him, “Do you think it’s the king’s child?”

“What makes you say that, Isma?” Ogrim’s face looks very funny. It’s like he’s in denial. There’s no way the king would have a child after all these years he has ruled.

But if he _did,_ he wouldn’t mind teaching the children some of his fighting techniques.

“Dryya told me earlier that she saw two small bugs following the king while she was with the queen” Isma answered to Ogrim.

Well, that answered his question.

Oh, it looks like Hegimol and Dryra are done with the spar…and it seems that she won too.

* * *

 _“Are you sure this is a good idea?”_ The moth spoke up after staying silent for a while.

It's not like she doesn’t like risk…just…she doesn’t want them to be found out by some servant and risk getting the king to know about their little “adventure” exploring the palace.

Which wouldn’t make any sense for a vessel to wander around on their own without a command!

 _“Don’t worry about it. Nothing bad is going to happen”_ Little did Ghost know that they just jinxed themselves and possibly the Radiance too.

* * *

Ghost wandered into some kind of training room. The room is very clean, of course, why wouldn’t it be? Every room in the palace is clean

But there’re also some bugs here too. Woah, four great knights! But where's Ze'mer? Oh well.

They finally see how the knights look like in real life now and in their prime too. Except for Ogrim, they already saw Ogrim like half an hour ago.

_“Ghost, you can’t just walk in there-“_

But it was too late because they already walked into the room…at least they’re doing it silently.

Though the quietness is not enough to keep themselves invisible. As the knights are perfectly trained to hear any suspicious sounds. Even the sound of rock dropping on the grassy ground of Greenpath.

This spells trouble for Ghost because a moment after that. Dryya thrust her nail-like-sword at them while the others just turned around to see who has come in.

“State your purpose here...oh,” She lowered her weapon after seeing that it’s the same child from this morning. The vessel just stood there unfazed though.

But they’re twitching slightly. Their body falls into a warrior-like pose unconsciously and their hand is already at their back to find that there’s….

_Nothing_

_Their trusty nail isn’t here_

They open and close their hand a few times to make sure they’re not hallucinating before lowering their hand down and straightening up their body.

Feeling a bit of panic rising because they’re defenseless right at this very moment, but they didn’t feel anything hitting their face right now so it’s probably safe.

“How odd. Your stance is of a warrior, but you don’t have any experience in fighting yet,” Dryya said, amused. While hiding her weapon…somewhere safe.

Ogrim couldn’t believe that the tiny child wandered into a dangerous place like this…alone, nonetheless.

His caring side kicks in as he walked over to Ghost and leaned down, so the child doesn’t have to tilt their head up.

“Why are you here child. It’s dangerous to wander around like this”

Ghost puffs out their chest when he said that it’s “dangerous”. Oh please, they even faced a god once and they’re still alive!

 _“You haven’t fought me yet”_ The Radiance quickly intercepts their thoughts before huffing out loud, but only Ghost could hear her.

They decided to ignore her and pointed at Ogrim.

“Me?” He said, confused.

Ghost nodded once more before pointing at him again.

The others seem to find this conversation amusing. Not every day someone would have the courage to talk to them. Especially not a child.

“So, you followed me?”

And a nod to confirm his guess.

Ogrim shakes his head disapprovingly at Ghost, but even he finds this funny.

The small knight lowered their head down in shame, feeling very embarrassed at their behavior. Wait, embarrassed? Since when do they feel embarrassed?

Seeing the child like that made the beetle rethink his action from before and wanted to cheer them up.

So, he grabbed the vessel and let them sit on his back and they’re enjoying it too he thinks. With their arms in the air like a child “wooing” in happiness.

 _"I'm flying!"_ Ghost shouted in their mind.

 _"No you are not, Ghost-"_ The moth deadpan at the vessel, but then got cut off at the end.

 _"Shhh, please don't ruin this"_ They whispered back.

Isma and Dryra snickered at the two while Hegimol crosses his arm and huffed, trying to be tough, but really, he’s trying his hardest to not laugh.

“Should we do something about this?” Hegemol asked the others because they need to practice their fighting skills. Not taking care of a child.

“Hmm…” As Ogrim is thinking that, another person burst into the room and it’s not someone they have been expecting at all.

“Have you seen a small child walk through here?” The white lady almost shouted, she felt panic that one of the vessels is missing, but she kept her composure at the last second. So, it’s like shouting but stop at the last second.

She noticed the knights looking at her with wide eyes at first, but when she looked again. What she didn’t expect to see was her child…riding on one of the knight’s back with the others around him.

“What is going on here? And why is it here?” It as in, the vessel on someone’s back. Though everyone seems to freeze up, not knowing what to do....except Radiance.

 _"Ohh, you're sooooo busted"_ She said cheekily at the irony of this situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, they're in trouble nooowww
> 
> This is one long chapter XD  
> I hope there isn't too much grammar mistake.


	6. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo...
> 
> I was thinking to make the hollow knight in this story a "him"  
> To make things easier.
> 
> Ghost will still use a "them/they" though because....reasonssss?
> 
> And why am I writing this at midnight?

"So what you're trying to say is that the child walked all the way here...alone?"

Well, she was going to say "by itself", but the white lady tries to refrain from using the word "it" as well as any other word that separates the vessels from the sentient creatures not too much.

It just doesn't seem right. Though the king did say that the vessel did not have any thoughts or emotions... Still...she has to put on an act to say some of the words, so her wyrm would stop lecture her about "what makes the vessels unique" again.

"Yes, my queen" Dryya answered the lady's question before sipping on her tea. The other knights that sat beside her also took a small sip of their tea while Ogrim and Ghost are on the floor playing...tic tac toe?

And it looks like Ogrim is winning.

You might be wondering, "Why are they sitting around the table and having a small tea party?"

Well, since it took quite a while to explained to the queen why the vessel is here. They thought it would be a better idea to make themselves comfortable while doing so.

"Hmm...that's odd" She mused, but then remembered that she had to bring the vessel back to their bedroom

"I just remembered the reason why I'm here. Please excuse me" Even when she stood up from her seat she's elegant and beautiful.

Then she slowly walked over to Ogrim and the small knight.

"Aha! How's that for you" He drew a circle on the top right corner, giving him a win for this round Ghost hung their head, defeated.

At least they had fun, so it's alright.

But maaan, Ogrim really sweep them in this one.

The queen was a bit surprised by this show of emotion.

Was it an emotion? Maybe she's just too tired to think of it that way.

There's no way that the vessel just showed a "sad" expression.

"Come now, dear. You need to rest up for tomorrow" She gestured for the knight to walk with her back to their room...with her bright baby blue eyes.

The small knight seems to understand this and stood up for the floor to follow the queen.

"It has been nice talking to you all, but we must go now. Please, continue on your training" And with that, she turned to walk away.

No need to look back because the vessels are made to follow every command...so no need to worry Ghost started to follow their mother, but not before waving goodbye to all the knights and last but not least, Ogrim.

The knights waved back of course. Feeling quite happy that there's someone to give then a surprise visit Then with a "click" the door is closed once more.

Leaving the knights to do...whatever they do before they're disturbed It was quiet for a while until Isma broke the silence.

"Does that mean tea time is over?"

* * *

The walk to their bedroom is really quiet. Only the sounds of footsteps and a very faint sound of buzzsaw could be heard.

Well that's the story for another time.

The White Lady turns to look at the vessel every now and then to make sure that they're still here.

Their footsteps are very subtle.  
She thought to herself if she should talk to them or not.

I mean...the silence is starting to bother her.  
Might as well?

And maybe she could test the theory if vessels could actually _feel_ something too.

"So..." What could she even talk about?  
Aha! This might be a good topic.

"This is going to be your new home now dear. You'll be staying with your brother in your bedroom" She then turned to look at Ghost while still walking.

Their expression is still passive, but when she mentioned the word "brother" it's like their face just lit up lively.

 _"Huh, another thing to think about"_ , she thought.

Radiance decided to say something to the knight at that.

 _"Your brother, the one that is fated to seal me is it not?"_  
Ghost hummed in their mind, but did not say anything.

Don't want to relive that moment again... 

It feels like time passed by faster when you're talking because the queen talked about how the palace is like and what kind of funny things the king do unintentionally.

"And then I said to him _"Honey. If you don't stop buying more buzzsaw from shady bugs, I'll personally make sure to throw you into one"._ I mean, how many saws does one man need?" She said to the small knight behind her unknowingly gave some very very valuable information to certain someone.

"He didn't listen though, but-" She said paused dramatically before smiling and giggling.

"-when I threaten to throw his favourite coffee mug into the sea of saws. He instantly plead for mercy and stop buying them. Who knew that _that's_ his weakness"  
The queen didn't even know if they understand any of that, but it's nice to talk to someone at least.

Ghost didn't understand that at all. It's going way too fast.

The fluffy moth god is having a time of her life though.

 _"Ahahaha, a mug is his weakness? Ohoho~"_ She laughed inside their head at that.

 _"I guess staying here won't be as bad as I thought it would be"_ Radiance smiled an evil smile.

Ghost frowned a little, but in their head anyways.

What was that supposed to mean?

Radiance then made a pose like a teacher would to a student.

 _"Tisk tisk tisk. You got to get the full picture dear vessel"_  
She patted their head mentally as Ghost swat her away

The moth didn't mind that however. 

_"Think of all the things we could do to make the king's life miserable"_  
She said in a gleeful voice.

_No_

_"Don't you want to hear what I'm going to say next?"_

_No. Because I have a hunch that you're going to blackmail him or somethi-_

"And we're here!" The sound of Ghost's mother brought them out of their hot debate.

First glance at the room and it looks quite comfy.

Even though there's whites everywhere. It still looks homey. 

The queen moved out of the way so Ghost could get inside.

There's two beds one each side of the room and it looks like Pure is sleeping in one right now.

"I'll let you get accustomed to your room. Tomorrow is another big day for you, so get some sleep alright?"  
Her voice is so kind and gentle like a mother would.

The vessel's eyes felt a little blurry. From what? They don't know, but...to be back here and feel something like this.

It almost felt like a far away dream.

She smiled gently before kissing their forehead goodnight and closes the door softly, so it wouldn't wake up the other vessel in the room.

When she left...something fell down from their eyes. 

They reached up to touch to foreign substance and was surprised that it's a black droplet of sort.

And it keep falling down. Making a mess on their tattered cloak

_What is- what-?_

Their mind is in a limbo as their try to understand what this is.

 _"They're tears. Ghost"_ A calming voice come from deep within their mind as they try to wrap their head around that concept.

Making them not noticing that Radiance decided to use their name instead of the usual nicknames she gave them.

_Tears?_

Ghost heard of that before...from Hornet.  
When someone feels sad, they cry and when someone is crying. There's tears.

Does that mean...they're sad?

_"Maybe...It's the first time you've feel love from your mother, right?"_

A pause

_"Maybe there's a moment like this deep within your memories...but time buried them away and you have forgotten how it feels"_

The Radiance smiled sadly.

_"I wonder how my children felt when I was gone...forgotten. Would they feel the same way you do when you rediscovered this love?"_

She silently shakes her head

_"That went a bit emotional there"_

It took Ghost a minute to reply to that

_Agree_

They look at Pure before thinking that they could talk to him tomorrow and then looking at their bed and holy wacamoly that's like a king sized bed!

Their eyes sparkled and dried of their tears because they wiped them away...sometime ago.

 _They just went from sad to happy real quick,_ thought the moth.

 _"What are you thinking-"_ She was taken by surprised when the vessel decided that the bed is a good place to jump into...

And so they did.

Face first into the mattress. At least Pure didn't wake up.

 _"Please warn me before you do that"_ She grumbled.

They smiled and snickered in their head.  
Radiance heart faltered at that...in a weird way.

 _"Well...at least they're happy about it"_ and that made her smile too.

Not a while later. 

The two slept soundly as the soft mattress and pillow claimed them to far far away dream from reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing interesting happening in this chapter yet.
> 
> But wait until you reached the chapter where The Pale King finds out about-


	7. Secrets reveal || April Fool's ||

While our main protagonist sleep through the night. 

Someone decided that he had enough sleep and it’s time to work again. 

Time waits for no one.

He carefully slid the door open and closes it as quietly as he could. 

His long robe dragged along the floor as he walks through the light-filled hallway.

It’s always bright in the white palace. 

It’s a wonder how anyone could sleep here…maybe there’s a curtain inside the bedroom.

Or maybe they already invented a sleeping mask here at this time? 

The pale king sigh as he reached his workshop. 

His shoulders feel heavy from the responsibility he has to handle on his own.

With the infection going on. He put all of the construction work on hold until further notice.

It doesn't please the tram builders at all to stop their work, but at least they won't have to work in Deepnest for a while.

Good grief. Will the bugs of Deepnest **just** let them work in peace?

He'll have to speak to Herra later about that after all this blows over.

The fork king sat down on his chair as he began to work on the announcement speech in the city later today.

The people are scared and they need a figure to look up to so they'll feel safe.

As he thought that, a servant came.

Not just any servant. 

A bug whose job is to tell the king of what's happening throughout his kingdom.

Whether if it's someone plotting against him or gossips in the city.  
That's just the small part of it.

"My king" The servant said before bowing down to show respect.

"Yes? What news do you have for me" Pale king spoke with his cold hard voice...it would have been that way, but he just woke up.

So it sounded like he's still half awake.

"The infection rate has decreased immensely. No one has been infected today"

The servant sounded like it's the most miraculous thing to happen in a long time.

The king almost didn't believe what he had heard.

The infection...suddenly stops? 

That can't be...

"Did something happened to make it stop?" He asked in a serious voice. He sounds much more awake now.

The servant shakes his head.

"No, your majesty. We just received some news from the guards that no one came to them with the infection problem at all.  
...  
No need...to kill innocent lives today"

The pale king rubbed the spot between his eyes slowly.

No need to remind him of killing innocent lives. 

It's all because of that moth. 

She turned them into savage bugs with no mind to think and only knows how to attack.

Of course they can't lock them up.

It's way too risky and more lives could be in danger than it's already is. 

"Anything else to report?" He quietly said to the servant.

The servant brought out a list to see if there's anything else to say.

Well, they're not as important and the king already have to much on his plate.

There's this one thing though...

"Your majesty. One of the vessel you brought in today have the Radiance sealed in them-"  
The servant calmly said to the king.

He spit out the coffee he made and yell

"Wait _what_!?"  
His expression is of pure terrors.

Did he just invite the moth into his palace!?

The door to his workshop slammed open as the vessel they're talking about came in uninvited.

They took out a radio from under their cloak, but didn't do anything with it yet.

Radiance took that as a good moment to sprang out from Ghost's eyes.

She is big, but still small enough to fit inside the workshop comfortably.

The moth float over to the shocked king and leaned close to him.

His servant just stood there with his mouth hanged open.

"Never..."

"Gonna..."

Then she leaned back and pulled out a microphone from somewhere and starts to sing in it

"Give you uppp. Never gonna let you downnn-"

And Ghost pressed a play button on the radio as it plays back ground music

"Never gonna-"  
The radiance then pushed the mic into the pale king's face as she waits for him to sing.

He got over his shock and look at the mic before giving Radiance the most deadpan face he could muster as his eyes twitched and glared at her.

The moth finds this funny though. Maybe she should prank him more often.

If she couldn't take over his kingdom, she might as well mess him up.

"Alright fineeee. I'll stop"  
She held her wings up, surrendering.

Before she yelled, "Happy April Fool's Day and don't forget to stay safe at home"

And disappeared into Ghost's head once more.

"...Well that was weird" The king mumbled to himself.

_Not as weird as having buzzsaws as security system._

Ghost mumbled in their head before laughing.

_Time to copy and paste this, so it'll look like a real chapter._

_Wink._

* * *

While our main protagonist sleep through the night. 

Someone decided that he had enough sleep and it’s time to work again. 

Time waits for no one.

He carefully slid the door open and closes it as quietly as he could. 

His long robe dragged along the floor as he walks through the light-filled hallway.

It’s always bright in the white palace. 

It’s a wonder how anyone could sleep here…maybe there’s a curtain inside the bedroom.

Or maybe they already invented a sleeping mask here at this time? 

The pale king sigh as he reached his workshop. 

His shoulders feel heavy from the responsibility he has to handle on his own.

With the infection going on. He put all of the construction work on hold until further notice.

It doesn't please the tram builders at all to stop their work, but at least they won't have to work in Deepnest for a while.

Good grief. Will the bugs of Deepnest **just** let them work in peace?

He'll have to speak to Herra later about that after all this blows over.

The fork king sat down on his chair as he began to work on the announcement speech in the city later today.

The people are scared and they need a figure to look up to so they'll feel safe.

As he thought that, a servant came.

Not just any servant. 

A bug whose job is to tell the king of what's happening throughout his kingdom.

Whether if it's someone plotting against him or gossips in the city.  
That's just the small part of it.

"My king" The servant said before bowing down to show respect.

"Yes? What news do you have for me" Pale king spoke with his cold hard voice...it would have been that way, but he just woke up.

So it sounded like he's still half awake.

"The infection rate has decreased immensely. No one has been infected today"

The servant sounded like it's the most miraculous thing to happen in a long time.

The king almost didn't believe what he had heard.

The infection...suddenly stops? 

That can't be...

"Did something happened to make it stop?" He asked in a serious voice. He sounds much more awake now.

The servant shakes his head.

"No, your majesty. We just received some news from the guards that no one came to them with the infection problem at all.  
...  
No need...to kill innocent lives today"

The pale king rubbed the spot between his eyes slowly.

No need to remind him of killing innocent lives. 

It's all because of that moth. 

She turned them into savage bugs with no mind to think and only knows how to attack.

Of course they can't lock them up.

It's way too risky and more lives could be in danger than it's already is. 

"Anything else to report?" He quietly said to the servant.

The servant brought out a list to see if there's anything else to say.

Well, they're not as important and the king already have to much on his plate.

There's this one thing though...

"Your majesty. One of the vessel you brought in today have the Radiance sealed in them-"  
The servant calmly said to the king.

He spit out the coffee he made and yell

"Wait _what_!?"  
His expression is of pure terrors.

Did he just invite the moth into his palace!?

The door to his workshop slammed open as the vessel they're talking about came in uninvited.

They took out a radio from under their cloak, but didn't do anything with it yet.

Radiance took that as a good moment to sprang out from Ghost's eyes.

She is big, but still small enough to fit inside the workshop comfortably.

The moth float over to the shocked king and leaned close to him.

His servant just stood there with his mouth hanged open.

"Never..."

"Gonna..."

Then she leaned back and pulled out a microphone from somewhere and starts to sing in it

"Give you uppp. Never gonna let you downnn-"

And Ghost pressed a play button on the radio as it plays back ground music

"Never gonna-"  
The radiance then pushed the mic into the pale king's face as she waits for him to sing.

He got over his shock and look at the mic before giving Radiance the most deadpan face he could muster as his eyes twitched and glared at her.

The moth finds this funny though. Maybe she should prank him more often.

If she couldn't take over his kingdom, she might as well mess him up.

"Alright fineeee. I'll stop"  
She held her wings up, surrendering.

Before she yelled, "Happy April Fool's Day and don't forget to stay safe at home"

And disappeared into Ghost's head once more.

"...Well that was weird" The king mumbled to himself.

_Not as weird as having buzzsaws as security system._

Ghost mumbled in their head before laughing.

_Time to copy and paste this, so it'll look like a real chapter._

_Wink._

* * *

While our main protagonist sleep through the night. 

Someone decided that he had enough sleep and it’s time to work again. 

Time waits for no one.

He carefully slid the door open and closes it as quietly as he could. 

His long robe dragged along the floor as he walks through the light-filled hallway.

It’s always bright in the white palace. 

It’s a wonder how anyone could sleep here…maybe there’s a curtain inside the bedroom.

Or maybe they already invented a sleeping mask here at this time? 

The pale king sigh as he reached his workshop. 

His shoulders feel heavy from the responsibility he has to handle on his own.

With the infection going on. He put all of the construction work on hold until further notice.

It doesn't please the tram builders at all to stop their work, but at least they won't have to work in Deepnest for a while.

Good grief. Will the bugs of Deepnest **just** let them work in peace?

He'll have to speak to Herra later about that after all this blows over.

The fork king sat down on his chair as he began to work on the announcement speech in the city later today.

The people are scared and they need a figure to look up to so they'll feel safe.

As he thought that, a servant came.

Not just any servant. 

A bug whose job is to tell the king of what's happening throughout his kingdom.

Whether if it's someone plotting against him or gossips in the city.  
That's just the small part of it.

"My king" The servant said before bowing down to show respect.

"Yes? What news do you have for me" Pale king spoke with his cold hard voice...it would have been that way, but he just woke up.

So it sounded like he's still half awake.

"The infection rate has decreased immensely. No one has been infected today"

The servant sounded like it's the most miraculous thing to happen in a long time.

The king almost didn't believe what he had heard.

The infection...suddenly stops? 

That can't be...

"Did something happened to make it stop?" He asked in a serious voice. He sounds much more awake now.

The servant shakes his head.

"No, your majesty. We just received some news from the guards that no one came to them with the infection problem at all.  
...  
No need...to kill innocent lives today"

The pale king rubbed the spot between his eyes slowly.

No need to remind him of killing innocent lives. 

It's all because of that moth. 

She turned them into savage bugs with no mind to think and only knows how to attack.

Of course they can't lock them up.

It's way too risky and more lives could be in danger than it's already is. 

"Anything else to report?" He quietly said to the servant.

The servant brought out a list to see if there's anything else to say.

Well, they're not as important and the king already have to much on his plate.

There's this one thing though...

"Your majesty. One of the vessel you brought in today have the Radiance sealed in them-"  
The servant calmly said to the king.

He spit out the coffee he made and yell

"Wait _what_!?"  
His expression is of pure terrors.

Did he just invite the moth into his palace!?

The door to his workshop slammed open as the vessel they're talking about came in uninvited.

They took out a radio from under their cloak, but didn't do anything with it yet.

Radiance took that as a good moment to sprang out from Ghost's eyes.

She is big, but still small enough to fit inside the workshop comfortably.

The moth float over to the shocked king and leaned close to him.

His servant just stood there with his mouth hanged open.

"Never..."

"Gonna..."

Then she leaned back and pulled out a microphone from somewhere and starts to sing in it

"Give you uppp. Never gonna let you downnn-"

And Ghost pressed a play button on the radio as it plays back ground music

"Never gonna-"  
The radiance then pushed the mic into the pale king's face as she waits for him to sing.

He got over his shock and look at the mic before giving Radiance the most deadpan face he could muster as his eyes twitched and glared at her.

The moth finds this funny though. Maybe she should prank him more often.

If she couldn't take over his kingdom, she might as well mess him up.

"Alright fineeee. I'll stop"  
She held her wings up, surrendering.

Before she yelled, "Happy April Fool's Day and don't forget to stay safe at home"

And disappeared into Ghost's head once more.

"...Well that was weird" The king mumbled to himself.

_Not as weird as having buzzsaws as security system._

Ghost mumbled in their head before laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just got rick-rolled
> 
> ヽ(｀・ω・´)ゝ


	8. Family breakfast

While our main protagonist sleep through the night. Someone decided that he had enough sleep and it’s time to work again.

Time waits for no one. He carefully slid the door open and closes it as quietly as he could.

His long robe dragged along the floor as he walks through the light-filled hallway. It’s always bright in the white palace.

It’s a wonder how anyone could sleep here…maybe there’s a curtain inside the bedroom. Or maybe they already invented a sleeping mask here at this time?

The pale king sigh as he reached his workshop. His shoulders feel heavy from the responsibility he has to handle on his own.

With the infection going on. He put all of the construction work on hold until further notice.

It doesn't please the tram builders at all to stop their work, but at least they won't have to work in Deepnest for a while.

Good grief. Will the bugs of Deepnest _**just**_ let them work in peace? He'll have to speak to Herra later about that after all this blows over.

The fork king sat down on his chair as he began to work on the announcement speech in the city later today. The people are scared and they need a figure to look up to so they'll feel safe. As he thought that, a servant came.

Not just any servant. A bug whose job is to tell the king of what's happening throughout his kingdom.

Whether if it's someone plotting against him or gossips in the city. That's just the small part of it.

"My king" The servant said before bowing down to show respect.

"Yes? What news do you have for me" Pale king spoke with his cold hard voice...it would have been that way, but he just woke up. So it sounded like he's still half awake.

"The infection rate has decreased immensely. No one has been infected today" The servant sounded like it's the most miraculous thing to happen in a long time.

The king almost didn't believe what he had heard. The infection...suddenly stops? That can't be...

"Did something happened to make it stop?" He asked in a serious voice. He sounds much more awake now.

The servant shakes his head.

"No, your majesty. We just received some news from the guards that no one came to them with the infection problem at all. ... No need...to kill innocent lives today" The pale king rubbed the spot between his eyes slowly.

No need to remind him of killing innocent lives. It's all because of that moth.

She turned them into savage bugs with no mind to think and only knows how to attack. Of course they can't lock them up. It's way too risky and more lives could be in danger than it's already is.

"Anything else to report?" He quietly said to the servant.

The servant brought out a list to see if there's anything else to say. Well, they're not as important and the king already have to much on his plate.

"Nothing else, my king"

"Then you are dismissed. If there's anything else I need to know, just knock" With a wave of his hand. The servant bowed and scurried out of the room as fast as he came.

He sigh once more. At least the Radiance didn't strike today... But there's still days after tomorrow to worry about.

And he will not stop to rest until his plan to trap the moth is completed. ... He yawned.

It's early in the morning now. Had he been working the whole night away? Maybe a little more nap wouldn't hurt.

Twirling his inked feather as he thought of that, but his mind is too sleepy and foggy to resist the urge to sleep.

So he quickly stood up and dropping his pen on the table before walking over to his sleeping place in the workshop.

The king pouted a little that his queen is right about having his own personal bed here in case he feel tired from working.

She's right about lots of things...and that made him frustrated. Still, he choose to sleep in the bed either way because he's tired and flops to the soft silky bed...instantly sleeping.

He's sleeping with no blanket covering him...It's hot alright?

Gotta sleep with no blanket sometimes.

* * *

Morning came and the palace buzzed to life. The servants walked around and do their things like cleaning the place or...waking up the two new members of the palace.

_Knock knock_

The sound of someone knocking the door woke up the older vessel. Unlike Ghost who's a deep sleeper. 

Pure is much more alert and wake up at moment noticed.

So Pure jumped out of bed and went over to open the door for whoever that is knocking.

"My princes. It is time for your royal breakfast" 

The vessel nodded his head before the servant turned away to close the door again.

"When you're both ready. I'll be here waiting for you outside"

After that the room is silence once more. Leaving Pure to get himself ready and also waking up his sibling.

He walked over to Ghost and patted their front mask.

_Tap tap_

The Radiance stirred up from her sleep and was face to face with the vessel from the past.

She started to panic and tries to shake Ghost, so they would wake up and get this thing away from her.

_"Ghost! Wake up! Or I'm going to dieeeeeeee"_

Okay. Maybeeee that's a little bit overreacting, but hey, at least they wake up.

Ghost quickly stood up from their bed, but they didn't account how near Pure is.

So they both got knocked on the head and fell out of bed with a thud.

_"Princes? Are you both alright?"_ The servant from outside said through the door. Slightly worried that there's suddenly a loud noise coming from the room.

If the two could say anything, they would say that they're alright.

But because they can't _say_ anything. They try to quickly get to the door as fast as possible to not worry the servant. By scrambling up from the floor and ran to the door.

Ghost reached their destination first and opened it to show that they're both alright.

While Pure followed after, but not as fast as them.

"Ah! I'm glad that you're alright and ready to go" She said while clapping her hands together.

"Come on and follow me my princes" Then she started to lead them to the breakfast room.

As they're walking, Ghost patted their messy cloak down. They wanted to look as presentable as they could.

Pure however, look at his sibling in interest before looking down at his own cloak also.

Ghost saw this and teach him how to not make the cloak look as messy and gave him a thumbs up when Pure's cloak looks neat again.

Unbeknownst to the servant of Ghost's "thumbs up"

Maybe their father would give them the cool white cloak to wear. They like the color.

...it's fitting.

Maybeeee they could walk around the palace and no one would notice that they're there because they would blend with the white palace walls.

Another thing on their list to try.

* * *

Soon they're by a large door and as the servant pushed the door open.

They're both greeted by the sight of their parents sitting together on a square table.

Looks cozy, not like you would see in a movie.

"Ah! Come come my dear children" The queen gestured for the two vessels to sit down together on the table with them.

Pure and Ghost walked over and take a seat right beside each other.

"Dear, you said that the vessels don't eat like we normally do, is that correct?" White lady asked the pale king as he nodded.

"That's right, so instead of them eating-"

"Pancakes?"

"Yes, pancakes" The king continued and not minding that she interrupted him.

"They'll be eating condensed SOUL from the totems" As he said that. The servants come over to bring two more dishes to the two vessels.

On the plate, it looks like a white orb of something swirling inside...looks appetizing.

Pure stared at the white orb while Ghost poked it with their fork.

The pale king sigh before starting to explain how to "eat" the condensed SOUL inside the sphere object.

Something something the nature of SOUL.

_"Press A to absorb"_ The moth said to the vessel.

They paused before saying.

_What?_

_"What?"_ She didn't know what came out of her mouth either, but at the very least Ghost understands what she meant.

It's a weird looking orb, but it has SOUL inside nonetheless.

So while the pale king is explaining what SOUL even is. Ghost just...absorb it.

The king paused in his explaining and turn to look at the now empty plate that once had the orb and then stare at the smaller vessel in surprise.

Pure look at Ghost too. He didn't even know what the white thing is and his sibling just did something to make it disappear.

The white lady was focusing too much on eating that she didn't even know what's going on.

She really likes pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, breakfast time. Truly the most important meal of the day.


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously 
> 
> So while the pale king is explaining what SOUL even is. Ghost just...absorb it.
> 
> The king paused in his explaining and turn to look at the now empty plate that once had the orb and then stare at the smaller vessel in surprise.
> 
> Pure look at Ghost too. He didn't even know what the white thing is and his sibling just did something to make it disappear.
> 
> The white lady was focusing too much on eating that she didn't even know what's going on.
> 
> She really likes pancakes.

Radiance facepalmed herself when she noticed that everyone is looking at Ghost in a weird way. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that.

 _“Two days into the palace and we already gave ourselves away. Good job”_ She mumbled disdainfully, but look at the king’s face, he looks hilarious.

 _It’s actually the first day that we gave ourselves away._ Ghost sheepishly reminded the moth as she sighs some more.

Yeahhh, that happened.

Though it’s not like they noticed anything weird going on. The king, however, is much more dangerous. He’ll notice what’s wrong right away.

The pale king stopped staring at the vessel and cleared his throat. How odd. Maybe this vessel has some kind of primal instinct on the use of SOULs.

He’ll have to ask Monomon later about this information he just acquired.

With that out of the way…

“How very fascinating. You’re a fast learner, aren’t you?” The king said, but not really expecting any kind of response.

“They’re a peculiar child…but a cute one” White lady joined in on his conversation after she finished eating all of her pancakes. They’re really good.

He grumbled before reminding her about the vessel’s characteristic

“I’ll have you know, my love. That vessels do not have any thoughts or feelings, so you don’t have to treat them like a sentient being”

She squinted. Not this again.

“You may believe it like that, but I’ll call them however I want” She stood up to him this time.

Finally, she got the courage to talk back to him, after looking at the two vessels staring at her, she knew that this is the right thing to do.

The king didn’t say anything else other than, “As you wish, but don’t get too attach to them”

The breakfast continued in silence and Pure got the hang of absorbing the SOULs too. The two vessels eat them until their SOUL gauge are full.

The king must have some reasons for them to fill up like this.

Soon enough, the queen left. Though not before saying goodbye to the children and the king.

 _“She seems nice”_ The moth said to Ghost as everyone starting to leave the table and left the servants to clean up the plates.

The vessel nodded their head as they remember the last time they’re with the queen.

The first and last time they met her was in the nursery. They could still remember the lullaby she sang before the king thrown them all into the Abyss as he waited for the strongest of the siblings to reach the top…the most _pure_ of them all.

But this time is different.

And they’re going to save all of their siblings soon.

* * *

The king then led the two vessels to a training room. Where Ogrim and Hegemol are waiting for the king and his two children to arrive.

“Greetings my knights” The king greets his two great knights as they all bow before their king.

“What did you call us for your majesty?” Hegemol asked before two vessels that had been following the king walked out from behind him.

Ogrim looked at the two vessels and he have a little problem telling them apart. He met one before, but the other one he has not.

“I want the two of you to teach the basics of wielding nails with them” The king then gestured to the two vessels.

Pure looks excited to do something and Ghost is also excited to train with the knights.

But it’s hard to tell with their expressionless faces.

“Of course! We’ll be great teachers for the younglings” Ogrim said joyfully before picking up the two vessels and carry them in his arm.

Then he dropped them off in front of the weapon rack.

“Now, choose any nail that you like. Come on, don’t be shy” He nudged for them to pick up their nails because they looked confused at first.

All of the nails on the rack are all wood. They can’t really fight with it and Ghost personally have something against wooden nail for some reason.

_Cough cough ~~Zote~~ cough_

Pure didn’t mind it too much though and picked an oak wooden nail with very swirly design on it. He likes the swirly.

Ghost however, refuse to pick one up and instead pointed to another rack that have normal looking nails on them.

“No no, child. We don’t want you to get hurt, so wooden nail seems to be the best option” Ogrim explained to Ghost.

But they still don’t want to pick one, so Ogrim decided to try another tactic instead.

“How about this. If we deemed that you’re good enough with wielding a nail. We’ll let you pick the metal one early. Deal?” Ogrim have a soft spot for children, so it’s no wonder that he’ll bend the rules just a little to make them happy.

The vessel finally nodded and picked up a plain wooden nail. Radiance looked at Ghost’s choice of nail and snorted.

 _“Look at your sibling. He has better fashion senses than you”_ She pointed at Pure who is admiring the swirls by tilting it back and forth.

Ghost looks blankly at her, so she went off and pick one for him.

 _“Look at this one. It’s bright orange”_ Radiance pointed the orange nail with her wing, hoping that they would pick it up.

Ghost didn’t pick it up and instead walk over to their sibling, so Ogrim would see that the already pick one. Radiance grumbled before following Ghost.

“I see you two got your nail. Now let’s get started” Ogrim then called out to Hegemol, so they could teach them together.

The pale king watches in the distance to see how his creations fair against the knights…in basics.

No pressure, no pressure.

* * *

The four of them stood in the middle of the training room. With Hegemol wielding his weapon, not a nail though and Ogrim holding his metal nail.

He doesn’t use his nail often though, but this is an exception.

“The first thing you need to know is how to swing your nail” He then demonstrate by swinging his against Hegemol.

He blocked the swing though and retaliate by swinging back at Ogrim, but Ogrim also blocked the hit.

“And how to parry” Hegimol said to the two vessels as the two knights show them how it works.

This goes on for a while until the two teachers thought that it is now a good time for them to practice.

Pure practice with Ogrim while Ghost practice partner is Hegemol.

“Come little one and swing your nail” He said to Ghost as he waits for the vessel to strike first.

 _“I don’t think it’s fair that he has a club while you have a wooden nail”_ Radience said to Ghost as they prepare to attack.

_Doesn’t matter. All I need to do is prove to them that I’m good enough to wield a nail._

After saying that, Ghost swing with all their might at Hegimol. The memory of striking an enemy come to mind as they landed a hit on him.

“Not bad. You are very quick and agile” He complimented the vessel before swingling his club to them.

Ghost stood their ground before parrying the club. Thank goodness that he’s taking easy on them. Otherwise the wooden nail would be broken into pieces.

The two repeated this for a while before the king called the training off.

Hegemol and Ogrim seems confused while Pure and Ghost just stood silently and waiting for the king to say something.

“That is good enough” He said before moving over to the two vessels and gave them each one a metal nail.

Ghost looks ecstatic to receive one while Pure seems sadden to part ways with the swirls.

Why would the king give them the nails early?

“Now spar with me” The king said as Hegemol and Ogrim almost tripped over themselves when the king said that.

“B-but your majesty. They just learned the basics…I don’t think-“ He cut off what Ogrim is saying and looked at them.

“Do not worry. They will not be hurt that badly. I already provided them a _nutritious_ meal” The pale king then tells them to sit and watch while he “spar” with his children.

“Do you think they will be alright?” Ogrim asked Hegimol as they went over to do what the king commanded them to.

Hegemol looked at the vessels before saying to him, “Don’t worry, the king knows what he’s doing”

Radiance looked at the pale fork as he stood a bit far away to prepare.

 _“Psst, Ghost. Are you sure you can take him on?”_ She asked before pointing at Pure who seems unsure what to do.

_“I think he won’t last long with no experience yet in fighting, so you’ll have to go in alone”_

Ghost looked at the nail and is surprised to see that it’s the same one they use in the future…but it looks new though.

It’s not a pure nail, so they’ll have to wait a while to get an upgrade later.

…does this mean all of the stuff they collected are gone?

 _“Focus, Ghost. Though really, I think you might want to tone down on your fighting. You don’t want anyone to know that you can fight…right?”_ The moth waved her wing in front of Ghost after noticing that they spaced out.

They broke out of their thoughts and stare at the king. He looks like he’s ready now.

_I’ll try. No promises_

The pale king then summoned a nail made from pure light, hold it in his hands and stood his ground.

“Now attack” He commanded the vessels while the knights watched from the sidelines.

Ogrim is scared for the vessels, but he’ll hold onto Hegemol’s words that the king knows what he’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack my minions, attackkkkk


	10. First slip-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> “Focus, Ghost. Though really, I think you might want to tone down on your fighting. You don’t want anyone to know that you can fight…right?” The moth waved her wing in front of Ghost after noticing that they spaced out.
> 
> They broke out of their thoughts and stare at the king. He looks like he’s ready now.
> 
> I’ll try. No promises
> 
> The pale king then summoned a nail made from pure light, hold it in his hands and stood his ground.
> 
> “Now attack” He commanded the vessels while the knights watched from the sidelines.
> 
> Ogrim is scared for the vessels, but he’ll hold onto Hegemol’s words that the king knows what he’s doing.

Pure jumped into action, following the king’s command to the best of his ability as he swings his nail at the target.

The king dodged before swiping his own light nail at the vessel. He was thrown away by the force and skittle on the floor until he came to a stop.

His mask now has cracks in them from the impact.

Pale king then straightens himself before saying, “Need more practice…” he tisked.

Ogrim held in a breath he didn’t know he was holding before Hegemol patted his back.

“It’ll be alright” He tried to reassure him.

Ghost looked back at Pure while worrying if he would be alright. He should go help him-

“No, Ghost. The king will be more suspicious of us” Radiance reasoned before pointing at him who’s looking at them in anticipation.

Why are they still standing there?

The vessel bites down the urge to run and help his sibling. The moth is right.

Throwing cautions away, their body turned as black as void as they quickly dashed to the king- wait, they still have that? And attack him with their nail.

He’s surprised to see the little vessel turned fully void for a moment. What’s going on? The king was a little distracted by that, but luckily he parries in time.

Ghost then follow up by dashing right through him with their shade cloak as he shuddered slightly.

It’s like a chilly presence passed through his very soul and it’s not very comforting.

And then hit him in the back.

“Arg-“ The king turned around and swing his nail at the vessel, but they jumped up in time to avoid the attack while also pogo on the light nail.

What the heck. Isn’t this the first time these vessels held their nails? How come this one is so good?

The other one is understandable, but this one…

 _This feels good_ Ghost said in their head before bonking on the crown one more time followed by a sound of undignified “eck” from the king.

She gotta admit that at least he’s taking it easy on the vessel. The last time she fought with him…he was much more desperate and when someone is desperate…

They’ll do anything to survive.

And it’s a good thing. At least he cares to not damage them too much and Pure will be healed up in no time. It’s not a permanent mark after all.

“Your posture is all off” The king said as he stared at the vessel’s stance.

Both Radiance and the knight fumed slightly.

_“It’s fine!”_

_It’s fine!_ They both said it at the same time, but more like in their heads.

 _“How dare he. Does he think that I can stand with these legs?”_ She then pointed at her feet.

_Uhh…I think he meant me-_

The knights that are sitting on the sideline are safe to say that they’re impressed.

That tiny vessel can really fight. Maybe someday they’ll be strong enough to be in the royal knight squad.

Pure is impressed by his sibling’s display of agility and strength. He hoped that someday he could be as good as them.

He reached over to pat where the mask broke and rubbed it gently. What can he do with this crack? Will the king throw him away into the Abyss after that failed attempt?

A voice whispered in the back of his mind. It sounds almost like…an older voice of himself, but more…broken.

**_Heal…focus…your SOUL_ **

So, he followed the voice inside his head and focus. The crack on his mask slowly mended itself like new and he feels much more energetic!

With his newfound ability to heal. Pure jumped up on their feet and quickly went over to assist his sibling.

 _Help…sibling_ He transmitted his thought to Ghost before swinging his nail towards the king’s light nail.

He radiates confident as the nail in their father’s hold flew away before disappeared into thin air.

The king looks surprised and Ghost turns to look at Pure.

 _Great job, Pure!_ They say before using this momentary distraction to jump on the king’s back to make him lose his footing.

“What in the name of _gods are_ _you-_ “

Pure also leap on top of Ghost, who is also on top of the pale king, which made him tripped forward and landed face-first into the ground with two vessels on his back.

The sight seems almost comical. With two “sons” on top of their father’s back while sprawling on the ground.

Ghost went over to give Pure a high-five. He’s a little hesitant at first, but after making sure that no one is looking, he returned the gesture.

Radiance snickered before joining in on the party and sit on top of the king’s head.

 _“Ahh, Pale Wyrm. You’ve been bested by your very own two creations”_ She teased him. Even though he can’t hear her, she would pretend that he could.

What she didn’t know that he _actually_ heard her. He turned his head around to find out where that talking came from…but he saw no one.

Did that fall really mess with his head that much?

“My king! Are you alright?” Hegemol and Ogrim came to help him up. With Ogrim holding the two children and Hegemol pulling him up to his feet.

“That was quite a show” Ogrim laughed while the king huffed and swiping the dust off his robe. That was embarrassing.

“You two will not speak of this to anyone, you hear? I was just taking it _easy_ on them”

Hegemol and Ogrim bowed down before saying, “It’s a knights honor” at the same time. It’s almost surreal.

“Looks like it’s enough training for one day” He mumbled before leading the two vessels away. The knights took away their nails of course.

No need to walk around the palace with their weapon in tow. There’s nothing to hurt them here…except in the training room.

Ghost waved goodbye to Ogrim and Hegemol as they went out of the door.

They can’t wait to see them again. Maybe this time he could fight with them while they’re in their prime moment.

Well, they fought Ogrim in his dream…but that was different.

There’s silence in their walk as the king is heading…somewhere with the vessels in tow.

Suddenly, a servant came up to him in a fidgeting manner. The king stopped in his track before sighing.

“What is it?” He said so they could quickly get this over with. He has a meeting to attend this evening.

“Your highness. Queen of Deepnest wishes to have an audience with you”

He perked up while looking surprised. Usually, she wouldn’t come to _him_. He would have been the one to call her first.

“When?”

“Right now, your majesty” The servant stuttered before the front door opens with a loud bang. A silhouette of a giant beast could be seen as she stood tall.

“Where is the **_king_**?” Her loud voice boomed throughout the castle as everyone in the area all jumped at the loud voice.

Both vessels turn their heads towards the sound. Who would be so loud to spook everyone here?

 _“Herrah…”_ Radiance gasped. The resident of Deepnest is so hardy that it took her infection a while to get through them.

It’s not her…proudest achievement, but hey, she’s changing.

A tiny head poked out from behind her before pulling on her mother’s hand.

“Mommm, you’re scaring everyone” A figure that is most familiar to Ghost and everyone in the palace…except for Pure because he's new. Also, Ghost is a time traveler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could this mean for our heroes? Stay tuned everyone and thank you for all your comments and support. I really love reading them, haha.
> 
> And here's a little drawing of the training session: https://www.deviantart.com/opal2004/art/Training-with-the-pale-king-841360439


End file.
